The Imperial Jewel Riders
by TalkoftheTown4eva
Summary: The Jewel Riders are the only thing that protect The Imperial City from the evil beyond its walls. But what happens when one of their own betrays them? Can the others prove her innocence before she must leave forever?
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, I know that this is nothing like the real Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, but I think that this is an improvement on the original.  It is set in a somewhat less magical place than Avalon, but this just makes the Jewel Riders' talent more evident!  Hope you enjoy, and please try to keep an open mind; don't compare them too much!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Gwenevere, Fallon, Tamara, Drake, Sunstar, Moondance, Thunderbolt, or the concept of the Jewel Riders, but everything else is mine! (The Imperial City, Serenity, Pearl, Archer, Moonlight, Tristan, Seabird, Miriah, Andruw, Menel, Isil, etc.) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Prologue 

         Many eons from now, in the very distant future, the world will be filled with evil and hatred.  Neighbors against neighbors, friends against friends, everyone will be fighting just to survive.  But through all of that, there will still be some of the world's original goodness left.  The very center of that positive energy will be The Imperial City, located in the Forest of Nismath, the darkest, most somber forest in memory.  The trees will smother any ray of light that will be unfortunate enough to try its luck in the thick tangle of branches and undergrowth.  Few who will travel into its depths will return to tell the tale, and the stories of those who do will be filled with horrific detail of huge beasts with foot-long claws and dagger-like teeth.

         Stories like those will be enough to keep the residents of The Imperial City out of the evil forest, but to keep the monsters out, an impenetrable wall of opaque crystal will surround the magnificent city.  There will be only one entrance: the Crystal Gates.  The Gatekeeper will be the only person who will have authority to open them, and only when someone speaks the password.  On average, his job will be extremely dull, though important.  The only residents of the Imperial City that will know the password will be the Imperial Royalty and the Jewel Riders.

         This story is about the Jewel Riders.  They will be the sworn protectors of the Imperial City, trained to handle the immense responsibility from the early age of five.  They will be chosen by the Imperial Oracle and immediately put into training.  At the age of 9, they will be sworn in as Cadets, and at the age of 13, they will be initiated as Jewel Riders and bonded to their Companions.  For five years, they will fulfill their duties to their city, and after the new Jewel Riders are initiated, the former Riders will continue their lives in the paths of choice or heredity.

         The four pairs of Jewel Riders this story concerns are: Gwenevere, the leader and princess of The Imperial City, and her Companion Sunstar, the last of the winged unicorns, Fallon, the outsider and mystery pick of the Oracle, and her Companion Moondance, the most magnificent and powerful unicorn in the history of The Imperial Herd, Tamara, the dreamer and beautiful daughter of a common merchant, and her Companion Pearl, the most sought-after horse in the city, and Drake, the adventurer and unwilling heir to the throne beside Gwen, and his Companion Thunderbolt, a rough-and-ready grey wolf.  The story takes place during their second year of service, the year that the Cadets are sworn in.  They are a perfect team, and look forward to the years of camaraderie ahead.  But all that is good does not last.  This is the account of the event that nearly tore them apart forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, there it is.  I know it's just the prologue, but **review anyway!!!!**


	2. Path to the Pavilion

         A/N: Okay, I know I posted this a long time ago, but now I'm going back and fixing everything in all my stories before any of them get too long.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Don't own the original characters or the Jewel Rider concept, but I own everything else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, you guys!  We can't be late!" yelled Gwen as she tore down the lane to the pavilion.  Lush gardens flanked both side of the dirt path, which was a well-used road in the city.

"Wait up!  Slow down, Gwen!" Fallon laughed as she desperately tried to catch up to her friend.  Behind her, Tamara was struggling to keep up, and Drake stayed behind to help the pretty girl.

"I can't!" Gwen responded over her shoulder. "I'll meet you there!"  With that she turned and set off even faster.  Fallon threw up her hands in defeat and let out a loud sigh.  She slowed and let the others catch up.  Once they did, the three friends tore towards the pavilion.

Far ahead of her friends, Gwen reached the gathering area and stopped to catch her breath.  She leaned her thin frame against a rose-covered trellis, her fair skin looking very pale in comparison to the vibrant reds of the flowers.  Her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders and all the way down her back, falling in soft curls that reflected every ray of light into a myriad of golden hues.  Her blue eyes were cheery, with a kind of laughter in them that infected all those that looked into them.  She had a kind, outgoing personality, and was immediately liked by all who meet her, which was no surprise, given that she was the Imperial Princess.

Looking up, she saw her friends round the corner and run towards her.  The princess motioned for them to quicken their pace, but it still seemed like an eternity before the three of them reached her.  "Come on you guys!" she hissed. "If my mother finds out that we're late, she'll demote us for sure!"

"Oh, lighten up, Gwen," Drake panted. "You know she wouldn't do that.  Besides, you're her only child.  You can get away with anything, and so can we as long as we're with you."

The golden haired girl shot him a cold look.  "How dare you tell me what I can and can't get away with," she said icily. "You think that just because I'm the princess that I can get away with anything I want?"

The boy gave her an odd look.  "Well, yeah.  I mean, you are the Imperial Princess and the leader of the Jewel Riders.  You don't have to get so worked up."

"Worked up!" Gwen nearly shrieked.  "What exactly are you getting at, Drake?"

He was about to respond when Fallon intercepted.  "Gwen, don't you think that maybe you're getting a little excited over nothing?  I mean, he was just saying..."

"Saying what, that I'm a spoiled little princess brat?  I thought you were on my side, Fallon."  The princess accused.

"Stop it!" Everyone's gaze immediately shifted to Tamara.  Usually extremely quiet, outbursts like that were uncommon, but not without reason.  When Tamara had something to say, people listened.  "You two need to stop arguing!  Now is hardly the time to be bickering.  We need to get to the pavilion as quickly as possible, or we will be in trouble, whether Gwen is the princess or not."

"You're right, Tamara," Drake hurried over to her side and embraced her.  After a little too much time, their hug broke, but their gaze didn't. 

As Gwen watched them, a twinge of jealousy pained her heart.  'Why is he hugging her in front of me?' she thought to herself.  'After all, it is I who is to be his bride, not her.  What does he see in her anyway?  I mean, she's not _that_ pretty.'

But the truth was, Tamara was an extremely beautiful girl.  Adopted daughter of a poor merchant, she was always somewhat of a dreamer about her past.  The merchant found her at his doorstep one stormy evening, and took her in out of the storm.  The man had never been married, and never found out where the child came from.  It was obvious that she was from The Imperial City, though, with her fair skin and light, crystal eyes.  

Normally, adopted children are regarded as outcasts among their fellow children, but this was not the case with Tamara.  Even at a very early age, the boys were visibly attracted to her; harmless flirting soon became her favorite pastime.  Due to this, most of the girls passed her off as a 

slut-in-the-making.  When she heard, Tamara took the active stance and made a point to befriend them all.  And it worked.  In little more then week, the girl with no past seemed to have the brightest future of them all, friends with just about every child in the academy. 

The one person who she never really won over was Gwen.  The Imperial Princess was regarded as the second-most beautiful girl in the City, after Tamara, and this bothered her.  She was the successor to the Imperial Throne; everyone should be flocking to her.  Because of this, things were always a little tense between the two.  When Tamara was chosen to be a Jewel Rider, Gwen had to learn to like her, since they were expected to work and live together to protect the city.  After living with her for several months, things improved between them, but all was still not right.

Gwen shook herself out of her thoughts.  "Come on," she said pointedly.  "If you two don't separate soon, _you_ can explain why we're late to my mother.  Let's go."  With that, she turned and marched into the reserved area of the pavilion, where they had been told to meet.  Exchanging a look of confusion, Drake and Tamara followed her, hands entwined.  Finally, behind them all, Fallon, the Last Hope, followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yep, so there it is.  _Again._  If you haven't yet reviewed, then **do it now!!!**  


	3. The Meeting Place

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter.  _Again.  _Pleeease read and review!!!  Btw, thanx to Rod G. and Black-as-Knight14 for reviewing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time the four Jewel Riders had reached their designated meeting spot, tempers had cooled somewhat.  Drake, realizing that visible attraction toward Tamara might not be the most helpful for the situation, left her side and casually made his way over to the Imperial Princess's side.  She seemed content making small talk with him, and even made an off comment to Tamara just as they were walking into the pavilion area.  Fallon stayed by herself in the back, knowing that any more helpful advice of hers might backfire and serve only to complicate the problem even more.  Instead, she brushed her shoulder length hair out of her eyes and looked through the masses of people for her Companion.

         Finally, she saw him.  "Moondance!" she exclaimed half to her herself, and quickened her pace toward the awaiting unicorn.  The others finally caught sight of their Companions as well, and followed Fallon's example, eager to reach them as quickly as possible. 

         After a small amount of pushing through the crowds, the four Jewel Riders reached their partners's sides.  After silently greeting them, the teens turned to each other once more.  "Why are we here?" Tamara inquired.  "What could have been so urgent that we had to meet at once?"

         Her Companion was about to answer, but was cut short by a passing Imperial official who stopped and bowed to them.  "Good afternoon, Jewel Riders.  I assume that you all are prepared for the ceremony today.  It is expected to start in a matter of minutes."

         The eight friends glanced uneasily at each other, not quite sure how to respond.  Finally, Gwen reacted.  "Pardon my asking, but what ceremony is this?  There are none scheduled until the passing of Cyronile, and that isn't for another two months.  Surely we would have been informed of any new holiday or celebration that came to be."

         The official looked uncertainly at the princess for a moment, and the let out a good-natured chuckle.  "Her Majesty is truly kind-hearted, giving us Imperial workers a good laugh just when we need one.  I thank you kindly, and wish you luck in this afternoon's big induction.  The Cadets will have a hard time living up to the standard that you eight have set."

         Bowing once more, the Imperial official left to stand his post, leaving the eight Jewel Riders as confused as ever.  Drake had once more drifted over to where Tamara was standing, his time of peace-making with Gwen over.  He whispered something into her ear, earning a soft giggle from her.  She playfully punched his shoulder, to which he faked immense pain and agony.  Gwen and Fallon couldn't help but smile; seeing Drake "hurt" was something rare indeed.  

         He wasn't very tall for his age, but his solid, muscular frame made him appear bigger than he really was.  He had light skin, like everyone in The Imperial City, but it was well-tanned from the many hours that he spent outside.  His short, spiked auburn hair complemented his tan skin perfectly, and his kind yet mischievous eyes were of the same shade.  He had a handsome face, but was far from being the Adonis of The Imperial City.  He was destined to go on to become Gwen's husband, the King of The Imperial City, after their terms as Jewel Riders have expired.  Needless to say, he was less than excited about this arrangement.  It's not that he didn't like Gwen; it's just that he likes Tamara more.  To him, Gwen was more like a friend and work partner.

         Suddenly, Sunstar exclaimed, _The Cadets!_

         The remaining seven Jewel Riders stared at the mare.  She was Gwen's Companion, bonded to her as all Companions are, with human and animal each possessing one half of a magical jewel that connected their thoughts and emotions.  She herself was bonded to the Imperial Princess with the Sunstone, a perfectly clear, yellow stone.  It matched perfectly with the shade of gold that was Gwen's hair and Sunstar's flowing mane and tail.  The mare herself was the last of the winged unicorns, with a pearly white body, and wings that started out white and faded into pink at the tips.  Her horn and hooves consisted of a yellow crystal like that of the Sunstone.

         "What are you talking about, Sunstar?" Gwen asked her.  "We don't deal with the Cadets until they begin their final training."

         _No!_ the mare insisted.  _Look over there.  They're there._

         The seven others looked, and, sure enough, the four Cadet Jewel Riders were standing by the entrance to the inside of the pavilion, looking frightened and nervous.

         _The induction!_ Moondance suddenly exclaimed.  _The induction for the Cadets is today!  That's why we're here!_

         One by one, seven pairs of eyes opened wide.  They had all completely forgotten!  Today was the day that the nine year-old trainee Jewel Riders would become official Cadets, and the Jewel Riders had to be there to swear them in.  No one had reminded the eight of this event, so they hadn't remembered.

         Then, they saw the Queen's procession come around the bend and toward the pavilion.  "Oh no!"  exclaimed Gwen.  "Everyone, transform!  Now!"

         Even though tensions were high, everyone listened.  The eight of them formed the Transformation Circle, and Gwen and Sunstar stepped into the middle.  "Gwenevere, Sunstar, Transform!"  Their jewels detached themselves from their holders to rise above their heads and come together as the one original Sunstone.  Then, it shattered into two beams of blindingly bright yellow light, one engulfing each of them.  After a few moments, the light dissolved, leaving the girl and her Companion in their Jewel Rider armor.  Gwen's armor was pink, and covered her face, lower arms and legs, and the front and back of her torso.  Sunstar's attire consisted of a pink saddle with flecks of gold in it, and bottomless golden saddlebags that always had whatever was needed.  Having finished their transformation, they stepped back into the circle.

         "Fallon, Moondance, Transform!"  In the middle of circle as well, the two's jewels joined as Gwen and Sunstar's had, forming the Moonstone, and split in the same fashion.  When the purple light dissolved, the girl and her unicorn were also in their armor.  Fallon's armor was made in the same fashion as Gwen's, only it was purple.  Moondance, however, had a very unique set of armor.  It consisted of a long, flowing turquoise saddle pad with purple streaks, a purple saddle with silver binding and flecks, and a purple face mask with silver binding.  

         "Tamara, Pearl, Transform!"  Having finished their transformation, Fallon and Moondance had rejoined the circle, and Tamara and Pearl had come into the center.  Their jewels combined into the Heartstone, and shattered with a pink light.  When it dissolved, Tamara had armor that was a mint green color, similar in design to those of Gwen and Fallon.  Her Companion, Pearl, had an iridescent pink saddle and face ornament.  They stepped out of the center, making way for Drake and Thunderbolt to come in.

         "Drake, Thunderbolt, Transform!"  When the forest green light that was produced by the shattering of their combined Foreststone faded, they too were transformed.  Drake's armor consisted of a breastplate, two protective arm plates, and a helmet.  Thunderbolt's only change was a rugged-looking metal mask.  

         Finally, all four Jewel Rider pairs had transformed.  When they came out of the transformation trance, they could hear the cheering of the people of The Imperial City who were gathered in the pavilion.  They had seen the spectacular lights, and knew that their beloved Jewel Riders were soon to be seen.  

         An official came and directed them to their places in the procession into the pavilion. Gwen and Sunstar and Drake and Thunderbolt led the procession side by side, followed by Fallon and Moondance, and finally Tamara and Pearl.  The Queen and her Companion immediately followed the Jewel Riders, riding beside the King and his.  

As they got in order, Fallon turned in the saddle and saw the four Cadets standing behind Tamara.  They would proceed to enter after the ceremony had been started.  As she looked the four of them over, one in particular caught her eye.  She got a feeling just by looking at her, but she had to put it aside until later, for the gates to the pavilion were opening.  The ceremony was about to begin.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, there it is.  Please please please review!!!      


	4. The Initiation Part 1

A/N: And here's Chapter 3.  Thanks again to Black-as-Knight14 for reviewing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After moments of anxious waiting, a voice suddenly could be heard from somewhere inside the pavilion.  "Greetings, citizens of The Imperial City, and welcome to the swearing in of the new Cadet Jewel Riders!  These four special youngsters will be just one away from being our city's next team of Jewel Riders after today!  And now, I present to you, the Imperial Jewel Riders and your King and Queen!"

         That was their cue.  The white wicker gates opened, and the crowd cheered as the Jewel Riders rode through, followed by the Royal Procession.  The pavilion area was huge, with enough seating to hold every resident of The Imperial City.  There was a "moat" of lush green bushes and flowers that spanned four feet that separated the front row of seating and the interior stage area.  When full, the people of the City made the sides of the enclosure look alive, with all their cheering and waving.  Though the teens enjoyed the enthusiasm of the people, they as Jewel Riders were not allowed to respond to their cheering in any way.  They had to uphold their image of strong, powerful fighters.

         They crossed the first half of the pavilion area and stopped.  The King and Queen continued past them, traveling to the absolute center of the stage before stopping.  Jewel Rider and royalty alike turned their Companion toward the huge crowd of people.  Then, the Queen dismounted from Starmark, her platinum silver stallion Companion.  Bowing to his wife, the King then turned and left the pavilion area.  Starmark followed, but stayed by the door.  When they saw that the Queen was safe, the four Jewel Rider pairs stepped forward, until they were only a few strides behind Her Majesty, and dismounted.

         "Good morning, my people!" Queen Alayna announced to the still cheering crowd.  "Welcome to this wonderful and joyous event; the start of another chapter in the lives of The Imperial City's infamous Jewel Riders!  Today, you shall witness the changing of four young people's lives.  And now, I give you the soon-to-be Cadet Jewel Riders!"  As soon as she finished, the people erupted into shouts and cheers, and the gates opened.  The four scared-looking nine year-olds that Fallon had scrutinized earlier entered, and approached the Queen.  They bowed to her, and then retreated back near the entrance.

         Queen Alayna gave a nod of approval, and then turned behind her.  "Now, let's get this ceremony started!  Jewel Riders, please recite the Jewel Rider Oath."

         _"We are the Jewel Riders, sworn protectors of The Imperial City and it's residents,_

_         We will never betray our people, through torture or bribe, sadness or happiness,_

_         We will always finish our missions; we will never leave the evil at large,_

_         We are willing to die for our cause, to die to protect the people,_

_         For we are the Jewel Riders, protectors of The Imperial City."_ the eight recited in unison.  The crowd erupted as they finished, and they turned towards their Queen and bowed.  She nodded her approval once more.

         Turning to the Cadets, she motioned for them to come forward.  It took them a moment, but eventually they all arrived at her side.  One of them was literally shaking with fear.  A small laugh rippled through the crowd, and the Jewel Riders laughed silently to their Companions.  The Queen herself gave a small chuckle, but proceeded right on to business.  "Cadets, it is now time to begin your initiation.  Alexa, please come forward."

         At the Queen's command, a girl of medium height with long emerald green hair stepped forward.  She was visibly frightened, but she sucked in her chest and tried to look calm.  She was the pre-chosen leader of the Cadets, and understood the immense responsibility that was laid upon her, and also that the others would be following her, so she needed to be calm.

         She arrived, and Queen Alayna motioned for her to stand to her left.  When she was in place, the Queen looked ahead once more.  "Gwenevere, please come forward."  A look of shock crossed Alexa's face.  She was to be sworn in by the Imperial Princess!  She tried to hide her amazement and pleasure, but her efforts were in vain.  As the leader of the Jewel Riders left her Companion, the young girl was shaking uncontrollably.

         The Princess Gwenevere reached the center of the stage area and bowed to her mother.  She then moved to her right and turned to face Alexa.  "Raise your right hand and repeat after me," the Jewel Rider announced.  The young girl gulped, and stared at her.  The Princess looks so powerful in her armor, the green-haired girl thought.  Am I really ready to do this?  Do I really have what it takes to lead the Jewel Riders?  To fight the evil outside the city?

         Gwen saw the unsureness in the Cadet's eyes, and understood her feelings.  When she was initiated, the Jewel Rider leader was known for his tough rules and hard commands.  Standing before him was more intimidating then it was nerve-racking.  She had doubted herself many times in the few moments that passed before they recited the Cadet Oath, but knew deep down in her heart that taking the oath was the right thing to do.  The Princess also knew that it was the right thing for Alexa to do, and that it was her job to make sure that she made that decision.  Through the narrow openings in the mask, she smiled at the girl with her eyes, telling her that everything would be okay.  Alexa must have noticed, for she stood up straighter and calmed a little.

         Though she could allow her face to convey kindness and compassion, the Jewel Rider's voice had to be strong and business-like.  "Please raise your right hand and repeat after me," the Princess repeated.  Alexa, suddenly looking embarrassed, put her right hand up as the older girl did.  Giving a slight nod, Gwen went on.  "I, Alexa, chosen by the Imperial Oracle to be the next leader of the Jewel Riders,"

         "I, Alexa, chosen by the Imperial Oracle to be the next leader of the Jewel Riders," the green-haired girl repeated.  This repetition on her part wasn't necessary; she knew the entire oath by heart.  She had studied it intensely, making sure that there was no room for error on this special day.  But this recital of the Cadet Oath was the tradition, and had to be put up with.

         _"Promise as a Cadet, to uphold the honor of The Imperial City and all who live there."_ Gwenevere went on, and was followed by Alexa.  

         _"To train hard and study long, to ensure success as the protector and leader of the city._

_         "To be fair to all, humans, Companions, and whatever else may come my way,_

_         "And to strive to become the best Jewel Rider that I can be."_

         The Cadet Oath was finished, and the crowd remained silent, waiting for the Jewel Rider's approval.  Though the Queen ran the ceremony, it was the Jewel Riders themselves that actually declare the 9 year-olds true Cadets.  The seconds dragged on for what seemed like hours.  Alexa looked anxiously at Gwen, trying to read her face, but she couldn't see much of anything behind the mask.  

         Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Imperial Princess turned toward the crowd.  "People of The Imperial City!  I, Princess Gwenevere, hereby declare Alexa as the leader of the Cadet Jewel Riders!"

         The entire pavilion broke into a deafening roar as soon as she finished.  Alexa, remembering at the last minute what she was supposed to do, turned and bowed to Queen Alayna.  Getting the nod of approval, the Cadet turned to Gwen and bowed.  She looked up for her sign of approval.  The Jewel Rider inclined her head slightly, and then did the unthinkable.  The Princess put her right hand on Alexa's shoulder and said, barely audible above the crowd, "Good job.  You'll make a great leader someday."

         Stunned, Alexa couldn't move or reply as the Jewel Rider left to return to the others.  All she could think of was what she had said.  As the girl made her way back to her excited friends, the few words ran through her head, feeling like the most important thing that anyone had ever said to her.  Suddenly feeling exhilarated, Alexa ran the rest of the way to her friends, barely able to contain herself.

         Meanwhile, Gwen made her way back to the other Jewel Riders and her Companion.  _That was very thoughtful of you_, Sunstar commented as Gwen took her place beside her.

         _What do you mean?_ the Princess thought back.

         _Do you realize how happy you just made her?_ the winged unicorn asked.  _Getting a personal comment from the Imperial Princess is every girl's dream, one that you just made come true for Alexa.  _

         _Just trying to do my part_, the teen thought back to her.  _I guess I did make her feel good, huh?_

         The winged unicorn was about to answer when the Queen's voice was heard once again.  "Congratulations, Alexa; we now have our Cadet leader.  And now, for the 2nd command officer..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I know that it kinda leaves you hanging, but I really wanted to post this and didn't feel like finishing the induction ceremony right now.  I'll finish it in Chapter 5, ok?  Then, after that, the real story will begin!  


	5. The Initiation Part 2

A/N: Here it is.  Thanks Black-as-Knight14 and Rod G. for reviewing once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: See Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And now for the induction of the 2nd Command Officer." Queen Alayna went on.  She turned to the Cadets, who were huddled together as Alexa told them about her experience.  "Tristan, please come forward."

         The children, shaken back into reality, assembled themselves back into a line, and the one called Tristan broke away from them.  She was tall and thin, with powder-blue hair that fell just below her shoulders, and large, clear eyes the color of lapis luzili.  She walked with an air of confidence and assurance that Alexa didn't have, but she was still visibly nervous.  She quavered a little when bowing to the Queen, but calmed herself as she waited by Her Majesty's side.

         "Fallon, please come forward," Queen Alayna's voice rang out through the pavilion.  A look of shock crossed the Cadet's face, but it was quickly replaced with one of disdain.  The Jewel Riders saw, and shifted uneasily.  "I thought we were over that," Gwen muttered to herself.

         _Some people, in order to hold the grudge forever, pass their hate along to their children_, Sunstar commented to her Companion.  

         Gwen heard, and glanced over to Tamara and Drake.  They both had looks of confusement and uncertainty on their faces.  The boy tilted his head towards Fallon, and Tamara nodded her agreement.  

         The Princess understood, and touched the girl lightly on her shoulder, stopping her before she could go any further.  Shocked purple eyes turned to meet hers.  "Don't feel pressured," Gwen told Fallon.  "You can always refuse to promote her if she won't respect you.  You are one of us; everyone needs to understand that."

         Fallon nodded, turned, and made her way toward the Queen and Tristan.  The sun glinted off of her dark hair, black with innumerable thin strands of purple.  Her dark purple eyes were determined behind her mask, looking straight ahead.  In the few areas not covered by armor, her medium-brown skin showed through, much to the dislike of many of The Imperial City's residents.  

         With her dark skin and complexion, it is obvious that Fallon is not a resident of The Imperial City, where virtually everyone has extremely fair skin, light- and jewel-colored hair, and clear, crystal-like eyes.  She was discovered in the Unicorn Pasture one night when she was hardly a year old.  She was taken to the Imperial Oracle for her fate to be determined.  The result was believed to have been determined by the Imperial Officials, and preparations had been made to expel her from the City the next day.  But the Oracle had another future in mind for Fallon; it announced her as a future Jewel Rider, much to everyone's surprise and dismay.  But as much as no one liked it, the Oracle is the final word on all matters, and Fallon stayed.  

         But just because she was a future Jewel Rider didn't mean that she was liked among the citizens of the city.  The people argued that the Crystal Walls were supposed to keep Outsiders like her out, that letting her stay went against everything that The Imperial City stood for.  Even the Imperial Royal Family wanted her gone up until a year prior to this date, right after Gwen, Fallon, Tamara, and Drake had been Jewel Riders for a year.  The Princess, Drake, and Tamara had been captured by raiders in the forest surrounding the city, and were being held ransom.  Fallon and Moondance, her Companion, had ridden many days to find their captured comrades, and had single-handedly defeated their captors.  Needless to say, after that, the Royal Family and all other Imperial Officials were completely won over, and treated Fallon like she a true Imperial.  Because the Royal Family liked her, many of the citizens of the city began liking her as well, but there were still a few that just couldn't be convinced that an Outsider belonged as a Jewel Rider.  

         Fallon reached the Queen, bowed, and turned to Tristan.  The young girl, nearly as tall as the Jewel Rider herself, glared at her, not afraid to hide her displeasure at being sworn in by an Outsider.  _Don't let her intimidate you_, Moondance soothed.  _Remember, you can always say no.  Just be civil._

         Keeping her Companion's advice in mind, Fallon raised her hand and addressed the girl.  "Raise your right hand and repeat after me."  Tristan rolled her eyes slightly, but did as she was told.  The Jewel Rider took a deep breath and began to recite the Cadet Oath, with the girl repeating every line.  

         Finally, they were finished, and it was Fallon's time to decide whether or not to promote the girl.  The pavilion held its breath, unsure of what the decision will be.  The Jewel Rider shifted uneasily beneath her armor, debating on what to say.  _Do what feels right to **you**_. Moondance's voice rang out in her mind.  _Remember, she will be the future of The Imperial City.  Is this what you want the future to be?_

         Fallon shook her head, having made up her mind.  This girl deserved a chance to change her ways, and what better way to change than through the Jewel Riders?  She turned toward the crowd and announced, "People of The Imperial City!  I Fallon, hereby declare Tristan as the 2nd Command Officer of the Cadet Jewel Riders!"

         There was silence for a moment after she finished, as the people took in her decision.  But they soon erupted into the same loud roar that they had given Alexa.  Tristan looked oddly at Fallon, like she didn't quite believe what she had heard.  She turned to bow to Queen Alayna, and then bowed stiffly to the Jewel Rider.  She rose and looked upward for a sign of the 2nd Command Officer's approval, but realized after a moment that none would come.  Tristan turned on her heel and headed back to where her fellow Cadets were standing.  

         Fallon stayed where she was, watching Tristan depart with a cold stare.  She hadn't wanted to promote the blue-haired girl, but something about her had given the Jewel Rider a strange feeling inside, a feeling that she would play an extremely important role in the future.  Finally, Fallon turned and made her way back to the other Jewel Riders.  

         When she took her place by her Companion, Fallon felt seven pairs of eyes turn to her.  Behind her mask, she glanced quickly downward, and then fixed her gaze straight ahead.  The unspoken question lingered between them all, none daring to ask the purple-haired girl why she had promoted Tristan.  Fallon knew that they deserved some explanation, but didn't feel like offering one at that moment.  

         The ceremony proceeded, with Tamara inducting Miriah, a short, slender girl with long white hair and pure blue eyes.  After that, Drake did the same for Andruw, a tall, stocky boy with spiked orange hair and deep orange eyes.  Finally, the ceremony ended with the Jewel Riders leading the Royal Procession out of the pavilion.  The new Cadets met their instructor, Captain Malydi, and gathered their personal belongings, for from now on they were living the the Cadet Quarters, away from their parents.  

         Once outside, the Queen and King thanked the Jewel Riders, who bowed in return.  Then, their duty over, the four friends and their Companions turned toward the Imperial Stables and set off into the setting sun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I lied.  One more chapter of background information, and _then _the story will start.  Chapter 6 will be important to the story, but its main use is foreshadowing.  Please continue to read and review, and I'll continue to write!  Thanks!


	6. Training Cadets

A/N: Hey everyone.  Sorry I've been gone so long; my life has suddenly gone into hyper-drive with my cello.  Don't you just hate it when you love something so much and yet loathe it with every fiber of your being?  Sorry, I'm going through this depressed stage right now....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: See Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The sun rose bright and clear, announcing the return of the world to all that lived there.  Golden sunlight flooded through the windows of the Jewel Riders's dormitory, illuminating the three empty bunks, as well as the one still occupied.  But the light would not go unseen, and the groggy teen soon rolled out, slipped into her pair of slippers, and entered the lounge area of their living space.

         "Good morning, Fallon," Drake greeted the girl from across the room.  The others smiled and waved to their newly-woken comrade.  The dark-haired girl grunted her hello, and flopped down into the nearest plush armchair.

         After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Gwen finally spoke up.  "Fallon, about last night..."

         "What we mean to say is..." Tamara put in.

         "Why did you do it?" the boy finished.  Gwen and Tamara looked gratefully at him, clearly glad that it was he who had addressed the point, and not them.

         "What, you mean Tristan?" Fallon's question was met with silence.  "Okay, look you guys.  Everyone deserves a chance to change, and what better way to change than being a Jewel Rider?  I really think that she has potential, and I really think she can change."  She didn't mention anything about the feeling of importance that the blue-haired girl had given her.  

         "But Fallon," Gwen pleaded. "You saw how blatantly she showed her disrespect to you; she didn't even have to courtesy to hide her feelings!  Do you really think that someone like that deserves to hold the title of Jewel Rider?"

         "Why are you arguing over this?" the dark-haired girl asked.  "It was my decision, and I made it according to what I thought was right.  You had no say in it!  As to her outright show of disrespect, I'm used to it.  It doesn't hurt anymore."

         Her friends were about to continue the dispute when there was a knock at the door of the dormitory.  Wondering who would be calling on them this early in the morning, Drake rose from the chair and entered the small foyer area.  The others looked on as he opened the thick wooden door.  When they saw who it was, they too rose and approached the door.

         "Good morning, Jewel Riders.  I trust you slept well?" Airyn inquired of the teens.  The tall, slender woman was the coach of the teens and their Companions, the one who taught them once they were initiated as full-fledged Jewel Riders.

         "Very well, thank you," Gwen answered, a little annoyed that their discussion had been interrupted.  "What is it that brought you here?"

         This earned a slight grin from the woman; she was all too aware of Gwen's sometimes-sour moods.  "Something that probably won't make you all too happy, I'm sorry to report.  We have decided to start the training sessions early this year."

         A grumble rose from the teens.  "Why?" Tamara inquired.  "We train hard enough as it is."

         Airyn looked a little uneasy.  "This is the part that you won't like.  The sessions start today, and the Cadets will be attending them as observers.  This will be a prequel to their training, which will begin on the normal date.  We are hoping that they will watch what you four do and take it with them to their training."

         A look of shock emerged on all four faces.  They were to be used as a training tool for the new Cadets?  The four friends looked at each other in disbelief, unwilling to comprehend what they had just heard.  It was well-known that the Cadets were trained very differently than the real Jewel Riders; their lessons consisted mainly of learning how to work with Companions, and how to harness and control the powers that their stones would give them.  The Jewel Riders' training was more focused toward using their powers and fighting their enemies.  

         After a few moments of awkward silence, Tamara spoke up once more.  "What about, you know, The One?  Didn't she illegally see a Jewel Rider training session when she was a Cadet?  Isn't that why she..."

         "Yes, Tamara," Airyn cut her off.  "But these will be supervised sessions.  The Cadets will be watched closely, and so will you."

         "What?" Fallon asked.  "Why will we be watched?"

         "To ensure that you do not use any of your stronger powers in front of the Cadets.  Trust me, these will only be simple lessons, involving teamwork with your Companions and using some simple powers.  The lessons that they see will be nothing like those that The One saw."  the trainer said assuredly.

         Though still skeptical, none of the teens voiced any further objections.  Happy with this reaction, Airyn turned to leave.  Before she exited, she turned and said, "The first session will begin in twenty minutes.  You are expected to be in your training uniforms and mounted in the Upper Meadow at that time."  Four astonished stares saw her out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Ten minutes later, the Jewel Riders, dressed in their training gear, entered the Imperial Stables to inform their Companions of the change in the schedule.  As they walked down aisle after aisle, farther and farther into the huge barn, their conversation and complaining grew less and less.  By the time that they reached the farthest hall of the barn, none of the teens spoke a word, for when approaching an Imperial Animal, especially one bonded to someone as important as the Jewel Riders, one must be silent, always letting the creature speak first.

         After a few silent moments in the brightly lit corridor, a crystal voice rang out in the Jewel Riders' heads.  _Good morning, Jewel Riders!_ Sunstar, leader of the Jewel Rider Companions, exclaimed.  _Do not worry, for we have been informed of the change in procedure, and are ready to go to the Upper Meadow._

         A smile broke over Gwen's face.  She was always happy to see her Companion, and loved her more than she loved her parents, the Imperial King and Queen.  The golden-haired girl ran over to the first stall, eager to greet her mare.

         Fallon, just as eager to see Moondance, made her way to the stall next to Sunstar's.  As she reached the door, the great unicorn swung his head out over the door, nearly bumping into the girl.  Grinning, the dark-haired girl opened the door and let herself in.  

         After greeting her Companion, she stopped and gazed at him.  He was the strongest and most powerful unicorn that the Imperial Herd had ever seen.  Incredibly tall, Moondance towered over every other creature in the city.  His body was a smoky grey that shone like silver, and his long mane and tail consisted of the same combination of black and purple hairs as Fallon's.  He and Fallon were bonded with the Moonstone, an impossibly clear, purple gem.  The magnificent stallion's hooves were the same purple as the stone, and his horn consisted of the same purple crystal.  

         Meanwhile, Tamara was headed across the aisle from Sunstar to Pearl's stall.  She was small and slim, with long pink hair that fell down her back.  Her bright green eyes were kind and thoughtful, and she always seemed to be thinking of something else in addition to the matter at hand.  Her skin was pale and her complexion perfect, making her the most beautiful girl in The Imperial City.

         Tamara reached her Companion's stall and let herself in.  Pearl was in reality a small mare, but she carried herself with an air that made her seem bigger than she really was.  Her coat was a pearly white that shone with an iridescence under any light.  Her long, sweeping mane and tail were the same light pink as Tamara's hair, with strands of sparkly white hair distributed throughout.  Like her Jewel Rider Companion, Pearl was the most beautiful of her kind in the city.  They were bonded by the Heartstone.  

         After escorting Tamara to Pearl's stall, Drake went down one more across from Moondance's to his Companion's.  Thunderbolt, a gigantic grey wolf, was waiting for him.  He was the Prince of the Imperial Pack, and the first of the Pack to accept Companionship.  

         After all the Jewel Rider pairs were reunited once more, the teens mounted up and, using the back door, set out into the Upper Meadow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         When the Jewel Riders reached the Upper Meadow, Airyn, Captain Malaydi, and the four Cadets were already there.  Wanting to get this over with, Gwen led the others over to where the six of them were standing.

         "Good morning, Jewel Riders!" Airyn greeted them with a smile.  The four teens bowed their heads in return.

         "Good morning, Airyn," Gwen answered for all of them.  She turned to the Cadet Captain.  "Good morning, Captain."  She turned to four Cadets, and nodded to each one of them.  When she got to Alexa, the younger girl couldn't help but smile.

         The formalities over, Airyn quickly took charge.  "All right Cadets, what you see before you is the Upper Meadow, where the Jewel Riders train.  For the next few weeks, you shall meet here every day to observe the Jewel Riders in action.  Then your training will start."

         She continued talking to the Cadets, but the Jewel Riders had stopped listening.  

         _Every day for the next few weeks?!_ Fallon thought to Moondance.  _That's crazy!  We can't do that!_

         _I agree_, the unicorn replied.  _But we don't have the right to complain.  Only Gwen can appeal to her mother if she feels that it is necessary._

         _But how can they do this?_ Fallon continued.  _Don't they remember what happened with The One?  This is exactly how she started on the wrong path: watching Jewel Rider training sessions.  Does the Imperial Family want it to happen again?_

         Moondance sighed.  _The One was extremely powerful, but she had great potential.  If only she hadn't..._

         But their conversation was cut off by Airyn.  "Okay, Jewel Riders!  Let's show the Cadets your ceremonial formations!"

         Each of the eight sighed inwardly, but put on a pleasant face and turned toward the open field to carry out Airyn's order.  As Fallon turned to follow the others, she caught a glimpse of Tristan.  The younger girl was standing next to Alexa, arms crossed.  The Jewel Rider was a bit taken aback by the intense look of hatred that Tristan wore.  

         Fallon quickly turned Moondance and trotted to catch up.  As she reached the others, one thought flashed through her mind: _What have I done?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm sorry that this one was kinda sloppy and vague.  I just wanted to post something on this story so bad!  In case you're wondering, I am spending more time on my other story right now, but I will still update this one, don't worry!  Btw, my other story is The Test of Time in the Unicorns of Balinor section.  Please go read it!  


	7. The Threat of Archer

A/N: Okay Kristy, this is for you.  No one else ever reads this, but you wanted a new chapter, so here it is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 if you really care to know what I don't own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sun was setting slowly below the horizon as the four Jewel Riders and their Companions made their way down from the Upper Meadow.  Another training session with the Cadets was over, but two weeks of them remained.  This did nothing to help the teens' moods.

            "When is this madness going to stop?" Drake exclaimed.  "Four hours of doing nothing but trust exercises.  Four hours of trust falls and trust searches!"

            "I agree," Gwen said.  "I understand that the Cadets need training and experience and that we're the best ones to teach that to them.  But this time my mother has gone too far."

            _Then talk to her,_ Sunstar thought openly.  _As the leader, you have to right to discuss the affairs of the Jewel Riders with the Queen._

_            Please!_ Thunderbolt pleaded.  _I don't know how many more of these Cadet exercises I can take!_

            Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.  Gwen, understanding how they felt, agreed to talk to her mother when they next met.  This put the group in a somewhat better mood, and conversation turned to the Starlight Ball, which was to be held next week.

            Fallon and Moondance dropped to the rear of the group, uninterested in the topic.  She knew that Drake and Gwen would go together by tradition and that Tamara would have her choice of suitors.  The dark-haired girl sighed, knowing that once again she would be going alone, even though she was a Jewel Rider.  _If only I could stay home instead of being forced to go, _she thought.

            Sensing his friend's sadness, Moondance said nothing.  He knew that Fallon's rejection among others was a touchy subject, even though she insisted that it no longer bothered her.  Sighing to himself, the great unicorn ignored his Companion's hold on his mouth and trotted up to the group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darkness had fallen by the time the Jewel Riders returned to the stable.  Eager to get out of the cold, they hurried through the gilded doors that led to the back wing where the Jewel Rider Companions were kept.

            Everyone else had left for the night, so the stable was dark and silent.  Reaching up, Drake found the lantern that hung from the ceiling and turned the key, dunking the wick in oil and lighting it.  A soft, bright glow emerged, illuminating the spirits of the eight as well as the room.  Forgetting their unhappiness, the four teens chatted merrily about nothing, their breaths making clouds in the air before them.

            It was inevitable, however, for the conversation to return to that of the Ball.  After making sure that Moondance was comfortable, Fallon turned and exited the stable.  She hadn't said anything, which surprised the others.  She felt their eyes on her back as she left.

            The cold hit her hard.  Fallon knew that she had a jacket inside, but she also knew that her friends would question her if she returned.  She just needed some time alone, away from the predjudice of others and the responsibility of being a Jewel Rider.

            Her solitude was short-lived, though.  Looking out at the city and the darkening sky, she noticed a small light coming toward the stable.  She thought nothing of it, assuming that it was just a rider coming home late from his ride.  But when the light turned onto the path that led to the back of the stable, where the Jewel Rider Companions were kept, Fallon became worried.

            The sound of pounding hooves and flailing rocks drew nearer by the second.  Finally, a Messenger in a white uniform atop of chestnut horse came around the bend in the path.  He halted sharply before Fallon, sending a shower of stones upon her.  In defense, she closed her eyes and held her arms up before her face.

            When she no longer felt the stones hitting her arms, the dark-haired girl opened her eyes.  She saw that the Messenger had dismounted and was peering into the darkness beside her.  He then turned and held out his lantern toward her.  "Fallon?"

            The teen quickly lowered her arms and straightened her back.  Glancing at the Messenger's horse, she felt a pang of sorrow for the beast and his rider.  They were not Companions; only Jewel Riders and royalty had that honor.  _I don't know what I'd do without Moondance,_ Fallon thought to herself, and to her unicorn as well.  She felt him smile inside her head.  

            Smiling as well, she turned her attention to the Royal Messenger.  "Yes?" she answered.

            "Where are the other Jewel Riders?  I have an important message for you all," the man said after bowing slightly to her.  

            The grin vanished from Fallon's face.  Understanding the obvious importance of his message, she motioned toward the two golden stable doors.  The Messenger nodded his understanding and followed the Jewel Rider inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When Gwen saw the Messenger and Fallon standing in the doorway, she quickly rose from the hay bale that she was sitting on and stood before him.  Tamara and Drake did the same, and Fallon left the man's side and stood with the others.

            The Messenger bowed to the group.  "Greetings, Jewel Riders.  Her Majesty the Queen sent me herself to deliver to you a very important message.  Archer has been spotted just outside the gates of The Imperial City.  You must embark immediately and drive her away!"

            The eyes of the four teens widened in shock.  "Thank you," Gwen said to the man.  "We will follow your advice and depart as soon as possible."  The Royal Messenger bowed again and left the stable.

            As soon as he was gone, the Jewel Riders brought their Companions out of their stalls and quickly mounted.  They then ran out of the barn and into the area where the Messenger had left his horse.  The light of the man's lantern could be seen in the distance, slowly disappearing into the night as he headed back to the palace.

            After transforming, the group, lead by Gwen, turned and galloped down the stone path.  The pounding of hooves could be heard throughout The Imperial City as the Jewel Riders raced down the streets toward the Crystal Gates.  All down the streets, people were hanging out of their doors and windows, waving and cheering.  Hardly hearing them, the four teens and their Companions concentrated intensely on the task at hand.  They had to drive Archer away as quickly as possible so that she couldn't do anything to the city or its citizens.

            When the eight reached the Crystal Gates, they hurriedly greeted Jac, the gatekeeper.  "Hello, Jewel Riders," he said cheerfully as he opened the great doors.  "Good luck out there; Archer won't stand a chance."

            "Thank you, Jac," Gwen said before she spurred Sunstar forward.  "We'll keep your words in mind."  With that, the gates were open, and the Jewel Riders charged out into the darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The lights of The Imperial City were quickly swallowed by the night and the trees of the Forest of Nismath.  Relying solely on the power of their jewels to guide them, the Jewel Riders slowed to a quick trot, dodging the close-set trees and scrubby undergrowth.

Realizing that Archer could be anywhere waiting to attack, Gwen thought to Sunstar, _We should scout out above.  There are too many places for Archer to hide here._

_I agree, _Sunstar thought back.  With that, the yellow unicorn and her rider rose up above the canopy of trees.  

Hearing his friend break through the trees, Moondance thought to Fallon, _We should scout ahead.  If anything's up there, we're the ones who can handle it._

The Jewel Rider smiled; her Companion was always confident of their abilities as a team.  _Sounds good to me,_ she thought back.  _Go for it._

Giving a playful buck, the twilight unicorn shot forward into the darkness.  Prompted by the jewel, he made quick, sharp turns, dodging trees and other vegetation.  Marvelling in the thrill of the ride, Fallon didn't notice what was before her until it was too late.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, Kristy, sorry for the cliffy, but I don't feel like writing any more.  I may update LOTR before I update UOB, I don't know.  Thanks for reading; I appreciate it!


	8. True Colors

A/N: I have no idea why I suddenly got the urge to write more of this story a good 5 ½ years after I last updated, but something happened and here I am. This is the only one of my five stories that I had written a complete outline for and decided on an ending, so even though it isn't my most popular story, here it goes (I do hope to finish "The Test of Time" at some point, though).

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Jewel Riders, but everything else is mine.

* * *

The dark of the night, intensified by the gloom of the forest, provided the perfect cover for the nemesis of the Imperial City. Archer had planned the attack and set the trap for the Jewel Riders keeping this darkness in mind. She stood in the middle of a sparse grove of trees, stock-still so as to blend in. Her short hair seemed as wild as the crown of a tree, the berry juice and mud that she used to darken its color only adding to the effect. She was dressed in brown pants made of a coarse material and a tight-fitting black blouse, and her long black cloak was wrapped tightly around her body in an attempt to blend in and cover the gleam of her gloves and knee-length boots. Only her eyes shone in the darkness, scanning the area and waiting to make her move.

When Fallon and Moondance emerged from the darkness, dodging trees and gaining ground, Archer smiled to herself. Such agility in the darkness could only mean that the girl and her unicorn were being guided by their stone, which created a state of mind one step away from reality. _This will be even easier than I thought_, the woman thought to herself, painfully aware of her Darkstone's reaction to the Moonstone's presence. Beside her, Archer felt a slight movement and was aware of a deep hatred edging into her consciousness. _Calm yourself!_ she snapped mentally. _You will have your chance_.

* * *

Fallon was absorbed in the act of running with her Companion and didn't notice the danger ahead until they were on top of it. Moondance leaned right to swerve around a short, scraggly tree when something suddenly leapt out and grabbed the unicorn's mane. Unable to turn, the unicorn was jerked to the left, nearly unseating his rider. He struck out with his front feet in an attempt to free himself, but just then a dark mass barreled into his shoulder and retreated into the shadow.

Off-balance, Moondance spun on his hind legs in an attempt to re-orient himself. Fallon grabbed onto the saddle, determined to stay on. She leaned forward for security and, seeing the hands still entwined in her Companion's mane, beat at them with her fists until they finally released their grip.

Freed from his captor, Moondance set down on all fours and wheeled around to face his attacker. Fallon sat up, but saw nothing before her. The copse of trees looked the same as before the assault, with no sign of what had just happened.

But Fallon was not to be fooled. "Come out, Archer!" she called into the darkness. "We know that was your treachery, and we are here to put an end to it! Stop this cowardly hiding and come out to face us!"

After a moment of silence, a chuckle emerged from the gloom of the forest, first low and quiet and then growing in volume and strength until it seemed to be coming from all corners of the grove. The two Companions looked around wildly for the source of the laughter and were a little surprised to see a tree begin to move off to their left. Moondance recognized it as the small tree they were passing when attacked and growled, _Archer._

"Why yes," the woman said grandly, spreading her arms as she emerged from the gloom and approached the pair. "How good of you to recognize me. One would think that after all this time, you would think of me a little more quickly. And if I may say so, I feel that your defense has gotten quite lax. I think it's Rule 27 in the Jewel Rider Codex: Never use a Jewel Trance for reconnaissance…"

"That's enough, Archer!" Fallon called out, but not quite as sharply as she had intended. Jewel Trances was one of the subjects taught to Cadet Jewel Riders in their first year and was the first power that a newly-bonded individual tried to become used to wielding a stone's power. It was considered an elementary topic, and the misuse of these trances was considered a novice's mistake, certainly above being made by a full-fledged Jewel Rider. "This area is within the jurisdiction of The Imperial City. I demand you leave at once!"

Archer smirked, knowing that she had hit a nerve with the Jewel Rider. "The Forest of Nismath is under the jurisdiction of no one, the least of which being the people of your precious city. Hiding behind their walls, letting their entire lives be run by the good-for-nothing Royal Family, who only care about themselves and keeping their subjects in check – the people of The Imperial City are a disgrace. They call themselves a beacon of light in the darkness of the forest, and yet they are unwilling to help those seeking refuge or looking for a home."

Fallon sat and listened to Archer's tirade, growing more angry by the second. But she couldn't tell if her anger was toward Archer or the people she was admonishing. Memories of how she had been treated flooded back to her: the teasing, the sneers, the rejection, the abuse. _Let's get her, Moondance_, she thought.

_No, Fallon!_ the unicorn said. _We need to wait for the others to arrive. She's too powerful for us to defeat on our own. It would be madness_.

Archer saw the emotion building in Fallon's eyes and knew that she was struggling to keep herself in check. Except in a dire situation, the Jewel Riders were obligated to stall and wait until they could fight together, so the woman knew she had a precious few moments of freedom.

"I don't even know why someone would want to live in that ugly city," Archer continued. "So full of light and beauty, but deep down, it's all ugly. Ugly people, ugly buildings, and ugly morals. Anyone comes around who is a little different, a little less ugly, and their true colors come out. So intolerant of change, of beauty. But then, I don't have to tell _you_ about that, do I, Fallon?" The woman now began to inch closer to the pair, never taking her eyes off of Fallon's. "You understand all about the true colors of that city. Those people are afraid of what they see as different, what they see in you. Just like they were afraid of what they saw in me."

_Stop it!_ Moondance called out as Archer prepared to take her final step and stand directly before him. The unicorn lowered his horn and made as if to strike when a voice rang clear in everyone's head.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._

Moondance froze and slowly raised his head to face the speaker. Emerging from the shadows in the direction Archer had come was a dark shape. As it neared, the shape defined itself as a unicorn. She was large and lean, almost as big as Moondance but without the bulk of muscle. Despite this, there was no doubt that she was dangerous. There was an aura of malice that radiated from her deep purple coat, and her eyes gleamed with mischief and hatred. Her long horn, made of translucent black crystal, was sharpened to a point and aimed right at Moondance.

"Moonsong," Fallon said softly. She could sense Moondance shaking beneath her, both out of fear and hatred. Archer and Fallon's Companions had always had a special hatred between them, one which the Jewel Rider didn't understand. She knew that if the situation wasn't diffused immediately, Moondance would disregard his own advice and every rule in the Codex to attack the other unicorn.

_Moondance, you need to calm down_, Fallon tried to reason with her Companion. _It's as you said: it would be madness to try and defeat them on our own. On your own. Wait for the others_.

_Fallon, stay out of this_, Moondance snorted back. _This doesn't concern you, don't get involved. This is between Moonsong and me, and it always will be._

An evil smirk appeared on Moonsong's lips as she imagined what was going through the minds of the other unicorn and his Companion. She glanced at Archer, who nodded approvingly. The two knew how to work together to best take advantage of the emotional responses they each elicited from the Jewel Riders, and this time their plan had gone off perfectly.

Archer opened her mouth to restart her attack on Fallon's psyche when her Darkstone began to glow, signaling that the Sunstone was nearby. "Damn," she said to herself under her breath. She had planned on having more time alone with Fallon, and she would have cued Moonsong earlier as well. She glanced over at the still-tense situation between the two unicorns and knew that she had made an impact on the Jewel Rider and her Companion, however small. It would still work to her advantage in the end.

* * *

Fallon had noticed the faint glow of her Moonstone as well, so she wasn't surprised when Gwen and Sunstar came crashing through the canopy to land behind Archer and Moonsong. The Princess, oblivious to the heated situation before her, entered with all the bravado of the leader of the Jewel Riders. She raised her Sunstone and announced, "By the power of the Sunstone and The Imperial City, I have come to vanquish you from these lands! Archer, surrender now!"

Archer gave a short laugh and turned to face the Princess. At that moment, Pearl and Thunderbolt, with Tamara and Drake astride, bounded out of the darkness and into the clearing, taking their positions and surrounding their two enemies. Moonsong gave Moondance one last look of hatred, then turned outward to face the others.

Gwen turned to the others and, with jewel still raised, called out, "We are the Jewel Riders, ready and able to defend these lands in the name of The Imperial City! It is our duty to rid the world of evil like you. United we stand, together we fight. What do we say?"

"_Jewel Power!_" the eight called out in unison, Fallon and Moondance only a little less whole-heartedly.

"Are you ready to surrender to us and leave these lands at once, Archer?" Gwen asked.

Archer turned to look at all four Jewel Riders and their companions and surprised them all by beginning to clap, slowly and pointedly, plainly mocking them. "Bravo, bravo!" she called out, clapping once more for emphasis. "I do love the formality and tradition of the Jewel Rider way. So proper and official, makes me want to give myself up right now. I always was fascinated by how such a droll-sounding speech seems to work every time, especially during my time in the Academy."

"How dare you speak of such things?" Gwen retorted. "We are here to drive you away and protect our city, not to listen to you blab on and on about nothing. Now, will you do as we demand, or will we have to force you?" The Jewel Rider's leader deliberately positioned her Sunstone, and the others followed suit.

"Oh, come now," Archer replied. "You all know that I have the Darkstone, so there's no point in threatening me with your little rocks. There can be no defeat when we are pitted against each other. Unless, of course, we change the rules."

"What are you talking about, Archer?" Drake asked loudly.

"Ah, the pretty boy speaks!" Archer sneered, turning toward Drake and Thunderbolt. "Well, I'll try and use small words so you can understand. You see, as long as we are in this world, neither of us can win our little ongoing disagreement. We are all too similar, you four and I."

"Liar!" Gwen shouted. "There is nothing similar about you and us."

The short-haired woman turned to Fallon and gave her an almost imperceptible wink before continuing. "Oh no, my dear Princess, there is more alike among us than you could ever imagine. But as I was saying, these similarities are what make this struggle a never-ending inconvenience for all of us. But I know a place where we can settle this once and for all, where our common traits are canceled and there is a more definite distinction between good and evil. I can take us there, and this can all be over."

"What makes you think we'll follow you anywhere?" Tamara responded, shocking the others. She usually remained silent during such antagonistic exchanges.

"You forget that I know the Jewel Riders," Archer explained, while Moonsong chuckled by her side. "I know the oath that you all foolishly took in order to start your life on this ridiculous path. You have to follow me, wherever I go, or else your beloved people will turn on you, call you traitors and say you let me get away. Yes, I know how the world works. Or, at least the world according to The Imperial City."

With that, Archer turned to Moonsong and called, "By the power of the Darkstone!" The stone in her hands glowed and emitted a beam of light, which rested on a spot between two nearby trees. The beam intensified until a swirling vortex appeared at its end. Archer then pocketed the stone and turned toward the Jewel Riders.

"This portal will be open for exactly one minute. If you choose to accept my challenge, we shall meet on the other side and battle according to the rules there. If you don't, you can try to tell those fools in The Imperial City that I escaped, but trust me, they will learn the truth. Are you ready to face the disapproval of the very city you fight for? Choose wisely."

Leaving the Jewel Riders speechless, Archer grabbed Moonsong's mane and swung onto her back. With one final sneer, the unicorn bounded forward and galloped into the portal, disappearing from sight.

After a moment of silence, six sets of questioning eyes turned toward Gwen and Sunstar. "What should we do?" Drake asked, once again voicing what was on everyone's minds.

"I, I don't know," Gwen admitted.

_We have to follow her!_ Moondance interjected. _We can't let her win!_

"We can't just follow her to another dimension," Tamara pointed out. "We have no idea what's waiting on the other side of that portal."

_Time's running out_, Sunstar said gently.

"Let's go, Moondance," Fallon said quietly, urging her Companion forward.

"What are you doing, Fallon?" Gwen demanded.

"Going after her, as we should have done from the beginning," Fallon responded, moving past the Princess toward the portal.

"Fallon, you can't act on your own!" Gwen shouted after her. "I'm the leader, we all have to decide what to do together! I am your Princess!"

But Fallon didn't hear the last part of the blonde's call because she and Moondance were already on the other side.

* * *

I hope you liked this, the first update in five years. I really enjoyed writing it, so hopefully I'll have some more updates soon. Reviews are always appreciated, especially to see if people still like this (or are still even reading it!). Thanks!


End file.
